


i can feel it inside my bones, this electric high

by gentletaes



Series: single dad au [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: Yuri's heat in the timeline of "this is new to me, this is new to you".





	i can feel it inside my bones, this electric high

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PART OF THE SINGLE DAD AU SERIES. you will need to read up to chapter 6 of this is new to me, this is new to you for this to make sense. unless you really don't care, then go ahead and start reading lmao.
> 
> work title: Wolf by Beach Weather
> 
>  
> 
> ok with that stuff out of the way! this is really short and im sorry, but i hope you like it nonetheless. i think its just good for everyone to get a glimpse of what yuri is thinking (and isn't thinking) during this time, so. have fun and enjoy!

Yuri hadn’t expected Otabek to text him so early on the morning of his 21st birthday, much less with a super ambiguous text that just said “Be ready by 1.” and didn’t reply to any of Yuri’s caps-lock filled, angry texts with anything useful besides “It’s a surprise.” 

Yuri wasn’t  _ too _ worried about being around Otabek during his pre-heat. He wasn’t sure when it would actually begin, but normally the pre-heat set in about a week or so before, and it had only been three days he’d been feeling a little itchy and a little more coddling, especially around Jackson. But today was his  _ birthday _ and he wouldn’t let his stupid, unwanted heat ruin his time with Beka. So, he had gotten ready in his usual leggings, a white V-neck, and his favorite cheetah-printed jacket. Of course, his anklet from Beka was still tied in knots around his ankle. It hadn’t come off once, and probably never would. 

Subconsciously, as he had gone through clothes to try on and see if he should wear them for the day, he put the discarded articles on his bed and when he got bored, starting sorting them without much thought. He realized after he got a notification on his phone that he was nesting and his heat was fast approaching. He just hoped his scent-blocking meds wouldn’t break until  _ after _ he hung out with Beka.

He should have known better, honestly, when his body immediately reacted to Otabek’s presence. He played it off rather coolly, but his body temperature felt as if it rose about five degrees. He was  _ dying _ on the inside, but he was glad his acting was just getting better with each passing day, either acting as Otabek’s “mate” or pretending like he wasn’t pining endlessly for the mechanic. Also, everyday he acted as a Beta. Acting normal for a day would be like breathing.

Yuri hadn’t  _ meant _ to keep Otabek in the dark about his secondary gender. It just never came up in the beginning of their friendship and Yuri was scared of how Otabek would react if he told him out of the blue. He was still trying to formulate an excuse to keep Otabek away during his week-long heat. Plus, acting as a Beta wasn’t hurting anyone, besides (possibly) himself. He could keep it up, he  _ should _ keep it up, and he probably would keep it up. Until they finally got around to talking shit out, he would, anyway. There was a good chance Yuri’s loud, angry mouth would let it slip when that time finally came around. 

He was having fun, riding around the city on Otabek’s bike, clinging closer to the man’s leather jacket than was probably necessary. He was glad the wind was diluting any trace of Otabek’s scent that he might be able to smell due to his oncoming heat. 

The day passed in both a metaphorical and literal blur. No problems occurred, really, except for odd looks from Otabek, but he didn’t ask, so Yuri didn’t tell. He knew he might have fucked himself over a little bit when he didn’t want to let Jackson go at the end of the day, but Otabek seemed pleased that Yuri was so doting on his son. So Yuri went with it, like he did with most things.

And then, he thanked his lucky stars above, because the beginning of his heat hit him hard later that night, when he was completing his nest and his thoughts were overtaken by  _ Beka _ . His body shook under the sudden shock of heat, of a process his body wasn’t used to since being on suppressants. He stumbled around his room, vision blurring and body shaking, and made his way down the stairs, somehow managing to stay upright.

He whined as he entered the kitchen to get  _ water _ , to quench the thirst he was suddenly feeling and he  _ needed _ to cool down so desperately. Yuuri and Viktor were there, eating, and Yuuri was quick to take him back upstairs to his room, carrying bottled waters and energy bars. 

Yuri didn’t know how much time passed until he couldn’t ignore the itch he couldn’t seem to scratch and he allowed himself to give in to his instincts, fueled by hormones that he didn’t experience regularly. His thoughts were clouded by heat and were only clear when he was thinking of the only Alpha he wanted--  _ Beka. _

Yuri didn’t know when or where he got undressed, but his body was burning and was clearly flushed, his cock leaking precum and his ass slicked. He had managed to hold off on touching himself but after thinking of Beka, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He jacked himself off quickly, but even after coming, there was no satiation, no satisfaction, no quelling of the fire raging inside him. 

Yuri didn’t have the headspace to be embarrassed as he retrieved his only sex toy that he used during heat; a rather average sized dildo with a knot. Of course, he was sure it would be nothing like the real thing, like a real Alpha, nothing like  _ Beka, _ but it would have to do for now. He whined as he laid face-down in the middle of his nest, his ass up. He made quick work of fucking himself with his fingers first, though there wasn’t much to do with how slick and open he was, and eagerly started fucking himself with the toy.

He moaned, though it barely did anything for him in the long run, and rocked his hips back as he pushed the toy forward, imagining it as Beka. Fuck, he both hated and loved how that somehow made it feel better. He was practically crying with the need to come as he fucked himself harder, fisting his cock at a rapid pace while moaning, “Beka!” over and over into the mattress until he came. 

Yuri didn’t know how much he fucked himself, but he only stopped to drink bottles of water at a time and down energy bars to keep going. He didn’t know when he slept, couldn’t tell the difference between reality and his dreams, because no matter what state of consciousness he was in, he couldn’t get his best friend out of his mind. 

Should he feel guilty? Maybe. Probably. Did he? No. 

Yuri didn’t know what day it was when there was a knock on a door and a scent so recognizable that it had him flinging the door open (it was already cracked, what the hell, who was  _ did they think they were) _ and  _ growling _ at the mix of scents  _ that shouldn’t be mixing because Beka was his, another Alpha shouldn’t be there-- _

And then he saw Viktor, a heavily-scented hoodie in hand, and he ripped it out of his hands.  _ Fuck, this is Beka’s scent, he smells so fucking good fuck Alpha Alpha mine _ . 

He shut the door in Viktor’s face and buried his nose in the soft fabric, immediately wrapping a hand around his sore, hard cock and fucking his hand. He came faster than any other time before and felt  _ slightly _ relieved, which was more than he could say before.

In his hormone-hazed, foggy mind, Yuri didn’t realize that he shouldn’t have known that the hoodie belonged to Beka, and that  _ Beka brought him a scented piece of clothing for his heat. _

_None_ of it mattered as he got a little relief from fucking himself while smelling the hoodie. He fucked himself _into_ the hoodie, and God, it was so good. He kept the hoodie on him at all times, and even though it had gotten dirty with slick, cum, and sweat, and maybe some tears, it still smelled heavenly, because it was Beka. It was making his heat bearable, something he didn’t think was possible. 

But he knew it was, because  _ Beka was his Alpha _ . 

The weight of that thought that replayed itself in his mind during his heat didn’t make sense until afterwards, and even then, he couldn’t find it in him to feel bad about it. 


End file.
